


The Beauty of My Beast

by LHasty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's 1AM, Multi, kerchew, some of those tags may not make sense, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHasty/pseuds/LHasty
Summary: The Truest Cruelty.





	The Beauty of My Beast

Those were the best seven minutes of my life. Nothing will ever top them. I feel bad in some way about that fact, but it's true. Better than the first time I had sex, the first time I drove a car. Nothing will ever beat those seven moments.

The seven minutes after I had just destroyed Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.  
Three years had passed since we both last vanished. Revealing her to him implied she had been with me _all that time._

There is no way that Chris Redfield will ever believe that I did not rape her. No matter how much she insists, demands, begs, pleads that I never touched her, he will never believe. He thinks that lowly of me.

She will live and die because he will never trust her enough to believe her when she says that I didn't.  
He will live and die as he watches the woman he loves deteriorate because of his own mistrust.

They'll kill each other with their love. And that is so sweet for me. It's so brutally cruel.

"Have fun watching Jill suffer."

Those were the best seven minutes of my life. I got the last laugh, even if I die.  
That is my heaven.


End file.
